Ash the night raid saviour
by Infinity Ash
Summary: after his victory Ash suddenly finds himself in a world at war where he meets the mysterious group named night raid will he aid them or will he fall victim to the empire's darkness AshXAkame


**Ash the night raid saviour**

 **chapter 1**

 **returning home and new world**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Akame la kill now this story one belong to the previous author who lost all motivation to write it now i'm adopting his story so I hope you enjoy the story AshxAkame lemon**

After returning from the Kalos region our favorite 17 year-old Ash Ketchum after traveling through so many regions has finally won the Kalos league and beat diantha with his trusty pikachu and his greninja with a special form called ash-greninja.

"Man diantha was tough to beat but in the end we came out on top right Pikachu" Ash said as he looked at his partner who nodded at him "pika pika" pikachu said confidently causing Ash to chuckle "yeah I can't wait to see mom again" he said excitedly after a long walk they finally made it to Pallet Town "ah it feels great to be home right pikachu?" Ash questioned with a smile "pikachu pika!" Pikachu said smiling back "come on pikachu race you home" Ash challenged as he started running with pikachu following close behind as they ran to Ash's home Ash had one thought 'I wonder where we'll go on our journey next?' He thought.

As they finally reached the house they were greeted by who was sweeping the front porch "hey it's good to see you" Ash greeted causing to smile "mime mime" said politely "so is mom home?" Ash asked before a voice suddenly called out "ASH it's so good to see you home!" Delia said as she hugged her son tightly "hey mom it's good to see you too but I can't breathe" Ash said as she let him go "oops sorry, now tell me how your Kalos journey been" Delia said "it was amazing I got to see a lot of pokemon we've never seen before" Ash said happily causing Delia to giggle "that's good to hear and the league how'd you do and did you learn anything while you were there?" Delia asked "yes I did mom I'll tell you over lunch I'm starving" Ash said causing Delia to smile "good because I prepared you a delicious meal" she said getting Ash excited "awesome then let's eat!" he said.

During lunch Ash tells her everything he did including about mega evolution, and his bond phenomenon with his greninja and that he won the Kalos league and beat diantha and her mega gardevior with his greninja. The first of what he said about how he and greninja feel the same thing got her worried.

"So basically you feel every hit greninja takes" Delia said as Ash nodded "yeah but that's because a gym leader named Olympia said we'd reach new heights together" Ash said "well as long as you didn't get into too much trouble then it's fine" Delia said "yeah sorry if I got you worried my friends were the same way" Ash said "that's alright at least you're home safe and sound now go on and eat" she said .

After enjoying his lunch Ash decided to go to professor oak's lab " hey mom I'm going to professor oak's lab okay" Ash said "Okay Ash be safe okay" Delia said "okay I will" Ash replied as he was walking to the lab he suddenly felt something then it was gone "huh what was that I thought I felt something?" Ash said in confusion "pika?" Pikachu asked in concern "Aw don't worry buddy I'm sure it was nothing come on let's head to the professor's" Ash said as they reached the lab Ash knocked on the door "oh hey Ash it's good to see you again" a boy wearing a red headband and green and brown clothes greeted "hey Tracey it's good to see you how have you been?" Ash asked him "I've been good are you here to see the professor? Tracey asked "yeah is he here?" Ash questioned "yeah he's in the lab come on I'll show you" Tracey said motioning Ash to follow him as he was following Tracey he again felt it but ignored it anyway.

"There he is hey professor Ash is here to see you" Tracey called out causing professor oak to turn to them "ah Ash my boy it's good to see you again what brings you here to my lab?" Oak asked Ash smiled "I'm just here to see how everyone is doing" he replied "everyone is fine so tell us how was your time in Kalos?" But before he could answer he felt it again only it was stronger as if he was in a trance or something.

"Ash are you okay?" Professor oak questioned in concern causing Ash to shake his head "huh oh I'm okay it was probably nothing" Ash said "are you sure Ash it seemed like you were in a trance" oak said "yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" Ash said reassuringly "alright if you're sure would you like to see your pokemon?" Oak asked "yes of course" Ash said "well then they're just outside in the corral" Oak told him "okay pikachu let's go see the gang" Ash said Ash walks into the corral but before he could call out his pokemon he was suddenly tackled to the ground "oh hey Bayleef it's good to see you too" Ash said in a daze Bayleef nuzzled and then licks him which tickles Ash "hey stop it that tickles" Ash laughs before getting up and saying "hey Bayleef could you go find Bulbasaur for me so I can get the rest of my pokemon together?" He asked "Bay bay" Bayleef said as she ran off to find her fellow grass type.

After a while she soon came back with Bulbasaur in toe "hey Bulbasaur it's good to see you again buddy how have you been?" Ash greeted "Bulba Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said "can you do me a a favor and call everyone here please?" Ash asked Bulbasaur nodded as he sent a signal beam into the air "great hopefully they all saw that" Ash said and soon everyone of his pokemon from each region came "hey guys how have you all been?" Ash asked a happy roar was all that was needed to know that they were all doing great "that's great because I have some new friends to introduce you to" Ash said as he grabbed the pokeballs from his belt "everyone come on out" he said to show his Talonflame, greninja, hawlucha, goodra, and noivern "everyone meet my pokemon friends from Kalos" Ash introduced as they all greeted each other "now you guys probably already know this but we won the Kalos league" when Ash said that they all yelled out as they were happy for their trainer "but I know that our journey doesn't end there I'm sure that there is much more to learn" Ash said but what he didn't know was what will happen to him that following night.

"Well I'd better get home see you guys later" as Ash and his pokemon departed he was thinking about what it was that put him in a trance 'just what is that feeling I keep getting' he thought as he and Pikachu finally made it home his mother told him to wash up as she was preparing for dinner "okay mom I will" Ash said after he was done washing up his called out "Ash dinner's ready" she said "okay I'm coming mom" Ash called out after having a delicious dinner he was off to bed "alright time to hit the hay" Ash said "good night Ash" Delia said "good night mom" Ash said back getting into his bed.

A few hours later when Ash and Pikachu were sleeping Ash was suddenly in a trance as he got up and walked out of the room and at that time Pikachu woke up to see Ash walking out of the door "pika?" Pikachu questioned as he followed his friend.

As Delia was watching tv with she heard footsteps coming from the stairs "huh Ash is that you I thought you had gone to bed" she said he said nothing as he walked towards the front door "Ash are you okay?" She questioned in concern but he still said nothing as he opened the door and walked outside "Ash where are you going?" She questioned before Pikachu stopped in front of her and told her and "Pika Pikachu" he said before running after Ash "come on let's see go see what's wrong with him" she said " " said as they too followed Ash.

As they caught up to Ash they tried to stop him "Ash honey what's wrong why are you out here so late at night" she questioned but he said nothing as he continued along the path "Ash you're starting to scare me" she said in worry Pikachu tried to stop him too but he just kept going "I don't understand where is he going?" Delia questioned she walks in front of him to stop him only to see that his eyes were half way open but the irises were blue it was as if he was in a trance.

"Come on let's keep following him" Delia said as they continued to follow him we see professor Oak and Tracey looking out the window to see Ash walking down the path "I wonder where Ash is going?" Tracey said confused they went after them to see what was going on "Delia what are you all doing out here at this hour?" Oak questioned when he and Tracey caught up to them "it's Ash he just walked out of the house without a word it was like he was in a trance" Delia said worried "did you say trance Mrs. Ketchum?" Tracey asked "yes I did" she replied "we also saw him in a trance too!" Oak said "oh no do you think that something is wrong with him?" Delia questioned "there might be if he's like this come on we have to stop him" Oak said "right let's hurry" Tracey said.

When they caught up with him he was standing in front of a cave as he was about to continue on he was suddenly stopped by the others "Ash honey please snap out of it!" Delia pleaded but nothing happened as he tried to keep going "Ash please wake up!" Tracey also pleaded but still no response but then Delia had an idea and it had to deal with Pikachu "Pikachu do you mind using thunderbolt on Ash it might help him snap out of it" she said Pikachu nodded as he used thunderbolt on Ash effectively waking him up "wha what happened where am I?" Ash questioned "Oh Ash my son are you okay?" Delia questioned "Yeah but what happened what are we doing out here?" Ash asked "you mean you don't remember what happened?" Delia questioned "I remember that I went to bed with Pikachu but nothing after that" Ash replied then they told him about what happened "but then why did I come here?" Ash questioned "that's what we want to know too" Delia said "maybe we should find out" Ash suggested.

When they walked into the cave they see a sword in the stone "what's a sword doing in a cave?" Ash questioned until a voice came out "it is here for you to claim it Ash Ketchum they looked in the direction of the voice only to see Arceus the God pokemon "Arceus what are you doing here?" Ash questioned "I am here to tell you that your destiny awaits you" Arceus said "what do you mean by that?" Ash asked "i mean that you Ash are going to a new world" Arceus said to the humans "what but why?" Ash questioned in shock "because the world is corrupt with beasts that you've never seen before and an empire that rules over the land with an iron fist" Arceus explained "that sounds horrible" Delia said "it is mother of Ash Ketchum "but what does Ash have to do with this?" Professor Oak questioned "because Ash has saved the world many times and that is why his is reacting to it because the sword has chosen him" Arceus explained "the sword chose me?" Ash questioned "yes with it you'll be able to save their world" Arceus said "but what about everyone here?" Ash questioned "I'm sorry Ash but you must go alone" Arceus said sadly shocking them greatly.

(Undertale ost: 108 an ending)

"But what about my pokemon?" Ash questioned "them too Ash I'm sorry" Arceus said causing Ash to look at the cave floor but how can I do this alone" Ash questioned in uncertainty "do not worry I believe in you" Arceus said encouragingly but will I be able to come back?" Ash asked "yes Ash if you save them then you will" Arceus answered "alright then what do I have to do?" Ash asked "simple but before you do I must bring your friends here so they'll know what's going on" Arceus explained "alright go ahead" Ash said after that was said he immediately teleported all of Ash's friends from Kanto all the way to Kalos into the cave. "Ash is that you what's going on?" Dawn questioned "yeah it's me dawn" Ash said as Serena spoke "Ash who's that pokemon?" She asked "I am Arceus childhood friend of Ash Ketchum" Arceus introduced "alright then what's going on?" Barry questioned Arceus then explains the situation and everyone is sad but Serena is mixed with sadness and worriedness "what will happen to Ash in that world?" She questioned "Ash will have to face a powerful enemy in order to bring peace to the people of that world" Arceus explained "how powerful?" Paul asked "this enemy is so powerful that they can wipe out an entire city" Arceus said "what" everyone said in shock "yes and Ash is the only one who can stop them" Arceus said making Delia and Serena worry more about Ash "Ash are you sure about this?" Delia questioned "I have to mom if people are about to die then I have to save them!" Ash said "alright Ash just be careful" Delia said "I will i-Serena what's wrong?" He sees Serena in tears as she says "Ash promise me you'll come home in one piece" Serena said in tears "I don't think if-" he was cut off again "PROMISE ME!" "Okay I promise" Ash said quickly "thank you" she said still sobbing but was hugged by Ash "don't worry Serena I'll be just fine" Ash said reassuringly " okay just remember to keep your promise okay?" Serena said wiping tears from her eyes "don't worry I will" Ash said "okay Ash are you ready?" Arceus asked "yes Arceus I am" Ash said "alright then here is what you need to do grab the sword and infuse your aura with it then pull it out with your hands" Arceus explained "okay here I go" Ash said as he grabbed the handle of the sword as soon as he did he used his aura to try and pull it out but it was harder than he thought 'man this won't be easy' he thought.

"You can do it Ash!" He heard Bonnie say

Yeah we believe in you!" Clement said

"Give it your all Ashy-boy" Gary said

"Don't give up!" Dawn said

"Go for broke Ash we have faith in you!" Serena said

"Don't you dare give up!" Paul said

"Show that sword whose boss!" Trip said

"You better Pull that sword out or I'll find you!" Barry said

"Ash my boy you can do this" Professor Oak said

"You can do it honey I believe in you!" Delia said

As everyone and Pikachu cheered Ash had finally pulled out the sword "he did it!" Bonnie said excitedly Ash was exhausted from using his aura to pull out the sword as it began to glow "what's going on Arceus?" Ash asked "the sword has excepted you as it's wielder and is now connecting itself to your aura" Arceus said then the sword started to glow brighter as did Ash "Ash it is time for you to go to the other world" Arceus said Ash looked towards Arceus "okay but can I say good bye first?" He asked "okay but do it fast the sword won't let you stay for too long" Arceus said "alright then good bye everyone I'll see you again someday" Ash said

"Alright good bye take care sweet heart" Delia said while tears rolled down her face

"Come back to us safely Ash" Bonnie said

"Goodbye Ash we'll miss you" Serena said

"Be careful out there Ash" dawn said

As they all finally said their good byes the sword was about to teleport him with Arceus saying "it's time farewell chosen one" Arceus said "alright let's go" Ash said and with that the sword finally teleported him to the new world

 **t** **hat's it of the chapter hope you enjoy it and soon i'll be doing two blades two hearts and also i'll be doing chapter 2 of Light our darkest hour and i'll be thinking of the shipping for Ash in the attack on titan universe if you want your choice of the girl had a crush on Ash in this story send your reviews and pm**

 **Review**


End file.
